leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Flash Cannon (move)
Flash Cannon (Japanese: ラスターカノン Luster Cannon) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation IV. It has been TM91 since Generation IV. In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, it is TM54. Effect Flash Cannon does damage and has a 10% chance of lowering the target's by one stage. Description |The user gathers all its light energy and releases it at once. It may also lower the foe's Sp. Def stat. The user gathers all its light energy and releases it in one shot. It may also lower the foe's Sp. Def stat. }} |The user gathers all its light energy and releases it at once. It may also lower the foe's Sp. Def stat.}} |The user gathers all its light energy and releases it at once. It may also lower the target's Sp. Def stat.}} |The user gathers all its light energy and releases it at once. This may also lower the target's Sp. Def stat.}} |The user gathers all its light energy and releases it all at once. This may also lower the target's Sp. Def stat.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |35 31 |31 38 |STAB='}} |39 33 |33 46 |STAB='}} 43 |43|STAB='}} |39 33 |33|STAB='}} 42 |50|50|50|STAB='}} }} }} By TM |✔|✔|form=Black Kyurem}} |✔|✔|form=White Kyurem}} |STAB='|form=Dusk Mane}} |STAB=|form=Dawn Wings}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=4 |pow=41 |acc=100% |eff=Has a 10% chance of lowering each target's Defense. |users= }} Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Flash Cannon had a power of 55. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Flash Cannon had a power of 60, an energy bar of , and a duration of 3.9 seconds. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also reduce the target's Special Defense by 1 level.}} | }} |The user gathers all its light energy and releases it at once. It may also lower the target's Defense.}} |It damages an enemy. It could also lower the enemy's Special Defense.}} |It damages an enemy. It could lower the enemy's Sp. Def. It damages an enemy. It could also lower the enemy's Sp. Def. }} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Battrio: Aim to be Battrio Master manga In other generations Core series games Side series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=加農光炮 光澤電炮 |zh_cmn=加農光炮 / 加农光炮 電炮光澤 光澤電炮 |nl=Flitskanon |fr=Luminocanon |de=Lichtkanone |no=Blitzkanon |el=Φωτοβόλο Phutovólo |hi=प्रकाश तोप Prakash top |id=Flash Cannon |it=Cannonflash |ko=러스터캐논 Luster Cannon |pl=Błyskodziało |pt_br=Canhão de Flash (games, BW101-present) Canhão de Luz (early anime) |pt_eu=Canhão de Luz |ro=Foc de Tun Tunul Fulgerător |ru=Световая Пушка Svetovaya Pushka |es_la=Cañón Flash (DP035) Foco Resplandor (DP107-DP108, BW089) Cañón Resplandor (M11) Cañón de Luz (DP128) Cañón Destello (DP174-present) |es_eu=Foco Resplandor Foco Respl. |tr=Işık Topu |vi=Chùm Sáng Đại Bác Phát Sáng }} Category:Moves that can lower the target's Special Defense Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Lichtkanone es:Foco resplandor fr:Luminocanon it:Cannonflash ja:ラスターカノン zh:加农光炮（招式）